The New Kid
by otakugirl06
Summary: Yukio Morimoto and Shigure Saitou seem to have absolutely NOTHING in common. Yukio is a shy pretty boy who rarely speaks. Shigure isthe baddest and hottest guy in school, voted #1 most girls want to date. As if by fate, Yukio and Shigure keep bumping into each other. They don't seem alike in any way, so why do their hearts race every time they meet? Could this possibly be love?
1. Meet The Pretty Boy!

WARNING! WARNING! YAOI=GAY! BOY x BOY! IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Otherwise, please read and gimme a review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**Meet The Pretty Boy

_'It's sunny today.' _Yukio thought, looking up, his hand in a salute position over his eyes. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. A perfect day to have a fresh start. At least that's what Yukio thought. He was looking out his window, smiling to himself. He glanced at the clock then yelled "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" He hurriedly grabbed his bag and ran out, locking the door behind him. Yukio looked at his watch and thought, _'Oh man, I'm definetely gonna be late! On my first day too! Damn!'_ He ran as fast as he could, making his breath short and his legs numb. He finally arrived at his new school. Without even looking around, he dashed to where he was told his classroom was. He slowed when he reached the door, catching his breath. Yukio put his hand on the handle then muttered to himself, "This is it..." He opened the door, "Sorry for being late!" Yukio gave his best smile and everyone immediately swooned. Who was this hot guy who just walked into the classroom? He heard girls going "Kya~!" and guys going "It's a guy?!" as he walked to the front of the class. They all stared in awe as they examined the boy with orange hair and bright green eyes. This is where Shigure comes in. Shigure sits in the back of the class, never really paying attention, but this time he stared along with the rest of the class. _'Silky hair, sparkling eyes.' _Shigure thought, _'He must brush his hair a lot to keep it looking ike that. His skin is pale, which means he probably doesn't get out much.'_ That was true, Yukio was very shy and didn't go outside much other than to go to school and shopping. Shigure was very good at judging people just by their looks. As Yukio was skimming the class for an empty seat, after his introducton, his eyes met Shigure's. Both their hearts began to beat fast. Yukio looked away quickly, feeling the slight heat rise to his cheeks. He had examined Shigure well in those few seconds. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, tan skin, muscular, tall. The complete opposite of Yukio. The teacher assigned his seat right next to Shigure. _'Perfect.' _Yukio thought, sarcastically, _'Just what I need.'_ But Shigure was thinking the opposite, _'Perfect.' _Shigure thought, meaning it, _'Just what I need.'_ When Yukio sat down, he was trying to focus on the lesson. But it was hard, considering how Shigure was staring at him as if he were his next prey. Yukio managed to get throught the lesson. Not wnating to run into Shigure, he quickly gathered his things then walked out. He practically ran to his shoe locker. Yukio was just about to close his locker when someone banged his arm against the shoe locker, blocking Yuio's path. He looked up. It wasn't Shigure.

* * *

Thx for finding me guys! I rlly hope u liked, if u did or you found something wrong or if u wanna suggest something I can add, plz feel free to gimme a nice juicy review ;) Hope to update soon!


	2. Bullied!

WARNING! WARNING! YAOI=GAY! BOYxBOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THERE'S A BACK BUTTON!

* * *

Hey guys! Thx so much for reading and sorry for the wait I was planning to update when someone reviewed and gave me a review, sadly, no one did -.-' So let me say this, when you read, it is mandatory for you to give me a review. Idc what u say. Gimme some suggestions, corrections, opinions, idgaf! I want to know what you guyz think! I need inspiration guys! Thx, luv all my fans! ;) 3

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:** Bullied?!

Yukio looked up at the tall man blocking his path. It was someone who he did not know but was still familiar in a way. _"Ah…"_ Yukio thought, _"He's in my class."_ Yukio politely smiled at his classmate, "Do you need something?" The man had black hair which seemed to match his shadowed eyes. He simply returned the smile but with a cold aura, he then spoke up, "Yes, would you please come with me to the student council room? I have something to discuss with you." Naïve Yukio didn't notice the look in the man's eyes, so he nodded and followed the man to a room. He let Yukio in first, what Yukio saw made his eyes wide. A group of at least 10 delinquent-looking men. They each held a pipe or bat of some sort. "Yukio Morimoto." Said the deep voice behind him, "Welcome to Ashfield High School." The door shut and locked behind him. For once today, Yukio was utterly terrified. _"Someone… Anyone…" _Yukio thought, shutting his eyes tightly, _"Help me!"_

* * *

Sorry to make it so short guys but I wanted to cause some suspense and force you guyz to review! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I refuse to update until I get some suggestions! Will someone come to Yukio's rescue, or will he fight it out himself?! YOU DECIDE! -Until Next Time-


End file.
